


Ichigo

by rogue_queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_queen/pseuds/rogue_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sugawara-san. How are you doing today? Talking about tall, blond and surprisingly huggable?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo

**Training Camp – Day Four**

 

“Is Tsukishima feeling okay?” Sugawara asked Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi observed Tsukki from his place on the sideline, “Oh,” he hummed, “sometimes he gets more tactile when he’s tired and he’s always a light sleeper away from home.”

 

“And he’s sleeping next to Hinata and Kageyama.”

 

“This morning he said that he thought that Hinata was having a fit at one point, but the night before Hinata kept kicking him in the same spot all night so he didn’t bother checking.”

 

“Is it worrying that I’m no longer surprised?”

 

On the court Hinata landed a particularly tricky spike, however, he did not manage to stick his own landing, coming down unstably on his left foot and overbalancing. Rather uncharacteristically, in the same vein of actions that had aroused Sugawara’s motherly nature in the first place, Tsukishima bent down and offered the decoy a hand up. When Hinata was on his feet the taller boy ruffled his hair and congratulated him on the point. Immune to the incredulous looks he was receiving, the middle blocker moved back to his position, ready to continue.

 

 

**Day Five - Morning**

 

Yamaguchi watched warily as the Nekoma captain wound his arm around the waist of a woozy Tsukishima, a Tsukishima whose only reaction was to sling his arm over Kuroo’s shoulders. The captain blushed a red reminiscent of his jersey and Yamaguchi resolved to talk to Sugawara about Tsukki’s condition.

 

 

**Day Five – Lunchtime**

 

Kuroo didn’t know why Tsukki had been so open to his advances lately, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Deciding to take advantage of his free hour Kuroo decided to seek out the blonde and take advantage of his new, surprisingly huggable, demeanor.

 

After ten minutes of searching Kuroo was about to give up when he rounded the corner of the third gym and peeked in the open door. Inside Akaashi lay on his stomach, idly rolling a ball backwards and forwards with a chattering Bokuto. Leaning against one of the gym mats Tsukishima sat following the ball’s path lazily with his eyes, arms linked around the waist of the small setter seated in his lap. Kenma was tapping away at his DS casually. As no-one seemed to notice anything strange about the situation Kuroo slunk quietly over to the mats and slid down to sit next to Tsukishima. The boy tried not to feel jealous of his friend as Tsukishima tiredly rested his chin on Kenma’s shoulder.

 

“I see Kenma’s conned you into being one of his cuddle buddies.” Kuroo remarked.

 

“Mn.” Tsukki yawned.

 

Kuroo’s heart clenched, it was too adorable.

 

“Maybe if more people were as relaxing to be around it would be a more common sight.”

 

“Tsukki,” Kuroo gasped mockingly, “are you saying that you don’t find me relaxing?”

 

Tsukishima glanced at him balefully.

 

“Well, you can always sit on my lap.” Kuroo offered.

 

“Too tall.”

 

“I can sit on yours then?”

 

“Too heavy.”

 

“Are you calling me fat? That’s so rude Tsukki! Bokuto did you hear what he said about me? So much disrespect from my beloved kouhai, I am legitimately distraught.”

 

“Please accept my most _sincere_ apologies then Kuroo- _Senpai_.” Tsukishima said drily.

 

Kuroo swayed dramatically and pretended to sob into the blocker’s shoulder, “Such blatant disrespect! Kenma, what am I to do?”

 

Without turning his attention away from his game Kenma patted his captain awkwardly on the head. “There, there.

 

Leaving his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, Kuroo glanced towards the Fukurodani players only to find not only Akaashi but also Bokuto staring at him knowingly.

 

 _Shit, if even_ Bokuto _was onto him_ …

 

 

**Day Five – Afternoon**

 

Hinata was confused. Which wasn’t necessarily an unusual state of being for the young decoy, but he was currently on a volleyball court, _after winning a game and confused_ , and being confused on a court was scientifically less probable than confusion occurring at any other place, at least where Hinata was concerned.

 

The source of his confusion was thus: Tsukishima was _touching_ him voluntarily.

 

Tsukishima was not looking disgusted or coerced and _he was touching him_.

Karasuno had just won their match. The first triumphant match of the training camp for the crows and _Tsukishima’s hand was on his back_.

 

The blank faced setter from Fukurodani called Tsukishima over to where he and Kenma were sprawled idly in the corner of the gym. Hinata released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said, swatting the shorter boy over the head, “Daichi-Senpai wants us to have a team meeting, outside. Apparently Tsukishima’s acting strange, so don’t bring him.”

 

Both boys looked over to Tsukishima who was allowing Kenma to lounge against his side as he conversed with Fukurodani’s setter.

 

“By strange do they mean that he’s acting like an actual person for once?”

 

“Must be.” Kageyama grunted.

 

“Is this a problem that needs solving though? Do we really want that irritating street lamp back to his usual mean self?”

 

“It’s affecting his playing.”

 

“He’s blocking more than me!”

 

“That’s not really hard though is it dumbass? Tsukishima’s smo- smar- smm- he uses his brain.” Kageyama scowled, “he can see what’s going to happen but he’s not putting as much strength into his blocks and his reaction time is increasing. He’s also starting to make stupid mistakes, the same mistakes that you do.”

 

Hinata scowled and stormed off outside to the meeting.

 

* * *

On his way to pick up Kenma for dinner, honestly that boy would go for weeks without food and never realize it when he had a new game to occupy himself with if Kuroo wasn’t around, Kuroo stumbled across a murder of crows. Karasuno was spread out under the sparse shade of the lone tree in the quadrangle, talking in quiet voices and watching the door of the closest gym. Kuroo snuck up on the group hoping to throw himself in Tsukki’s lap, now that he was sure he wouldn’t get verbally eviscerated for it, and startle the rest of the boys in the process. It would be especially satisfying if he could get a reaction out of the uptight Sawamura-San.

 

With a slightly shrill “Tsukki!” he flung himself at the palest head of hair he could find.

 

“ Hn.” He said looking up, “Sugawara-san. How are you doing today? Talking about tall, blond and surprisingly huggable?”

**Author's Note:**

> So i thought i could write Tsukki in character, or i could continue my streak of putting him in situations that exploit his secretly adorable nature.
> 
> ngl since going on my meds writing is really hard for me and the results are less than stellar, where before it was like doing a puzzle and having everything neatly slot into place it's now like trying to do a puzzle but each of the pieces come from different boxes.
> 
> also i couldn't think of a title so i just named the fic strawberry.
> 
> multi-chaptered, with little to no structure, so if you have any requests for shenanigans or whatever just let me know and i'll probably write them for you.


End file.
